


Lando alone at home

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Carlos being once again the best boyfriend ever, Dirty Talk, Face-time calls, Lando alone at home, Lando being scared, Love, M/M, Phone Calls, WhatsApp messages, and missing each other badly, being appart, boyfriends being appart, cute Lando, damn corona virus, horny Lando, jerking off, self-quarantine, surprise in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Lando being alone at home only has to mean one thing - pure chaos and mess.This fic just has the right amount of fluff, tears, smut and love 😁But that's only my opinion - but you can find out yourself 😉
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Lando alone at home

**_Day 6 of self-quarantine_ **

At least Lando thought it was already, or with better words just the sixth day of being in self-quarantine. He had lost his sense of time maybe already during the third day. But he was already able to tell that he hated it with everything he had within the first few seconds.

Actually everything was planned so much different, so much better. Not only because they couldn’t race for the next few weeks, but they were still back in Australia, when Lando and Carlos had decided to spend their unexpected free time together in London.

He could understand it, when Carlos meant that he first wanted to check on his family and see them for one more time before he will be gone for the next few weeks. But then everything came different so quickly.

Lando wasn’t even five minutes back home, when he got told to stay in self-quarantine. That wouldn’t even have been the problem, but the fact that Carlos got told the same meant, that he wasn’t allowed to leave his parent’s place for at least the next two weeks.

Carlos was far away in Spain and Lando at home in London. And he won’t be able to see his boyfriend for the next fourteen days. This whole damn situation was more than just horrible.

Their relationship was still pretty new, they were together since the end of the last season. No one, expect their families, knew about them being together. It was easy in the off-season, but while they were somewhere around the world with the team, Carlos’ cousin was their ally and had already helped them out of many situations where they had almost got caught.

The couple had looked forward to the time they will spend together, to make the best out of this situation. That was also why Lando had told his parents and youngest sister that it was okay for them to fly to America to visit his other sister, because he wouldn’t be alone, Carlos would come to London in the next two days anyway.

But the two days turned into over two weeks and Lando exactly knew it wasn’t his boyfriend’s fault, but he was still in a very bad mood for the first few days. He didn’t blame Carlos for anything, but if he would have flown back to London with him together, this mess wouldn’t have happened.

They would be here together now, enjoying their time, but instead Lando was all on his own. His parents and sisters were in America, his older brother at home in Monaco, his boyfriend far away in Spain and he was all alone back in London. Captured in his own house.

He exactly knew that nothing could change anything about the whole situation, but still he was in a very bad mood and also pretty angry at anything and nothing in the first few days.

Carlos told him about a thousand times how sorry he was for how this all turned out and he promised him to get to him in the second he was allowed to. Lando had finally calmed down after the third day, even when he still hated it to think about what Carlos and he would have been able to do the whole day, and maybe also the whole night long.

They still didn’t have sex together, because Carlos didn’t want to rush anything in the beginning, also because Lando was still a virgin. But the younger one was sure they finally would have slept together, if Carlos would be here as well. They had endless free time and being together in one house for so long would have even broken the till now so steadfast Spaniard.

But instead Lando and his hand were alone once again and he could only imagine how it would have been, his first time. Actually they had done already almost everything, except having sex, but it wasn’t enough for Lando any more. He wanted more, he trusted his boyfriend fully and his stupid teenager hormones didn’t really help at all.

Till the test results were there and it turned out that neither Lando nor Carlos was infected, the older one was pretty worried about his boyfriend, also because he was all on his own. And even when the tests were negative, Carlos and he still had to stay in self-quarantine for the next endless seeming days. Also his parents were worried about him, especially his mom, and they made themselves accusations for not being able to be by his side.

Lando knew it wasn’t their intentions, but still he felt pretty alone. He hadn’t talked face to face with anyone since he had come back home. In contrast to Carlos, he was at his parent’s place and his whole family was there with him together. Sure Lando tried to distract himself as good as possible, but he still couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend again.

Today he had woken up in the middle of the morning, it was actually already almost midday. Like every morning in the last few days he had a WhatsApp message from Carlos on his phone.

 _‘Buenos dias, mi corazon. How was your night? I hope you have dreamt about me, because I have. Nothing dirty, of course_ 😉 _’_

Lando smiled to himself, he loved his boyfriend’s good-morning-messages, even when this one was already from over three hours ago. Still all sleepily, the young Brit answered him

 _‘Buenos dias, my Spaniard. Good, but way too short. Again. Sure I have, but I wish I could say the same about my dream. I just hope the night stand hadn’t got pregnant after his night_ 🤔😜 _’_

Before Lando finally got up to take a shower, he also wrote his parents a message about his being, because he had promised them to write and talk to them at least once every day, so they knew he was alright all alone back home. Their sweet, little boy.

With a towel around his waist and still lightly wet curls, the young Brit read his boyfriend’s reply.

 _‘What? You have cheated on me?!_ 😱 _How could you even do that to me, mi corazon?_ 🥺 _After everything.._ 😭 _’_

Lando rolled his eyes in disbelief. Carlos was such a drama queen sometimes. But before he could answer anything, a second message popped up on his screen.

_‘How long have you streamed this time?’_

_‘Not that long, I promise. I think it was probably two in the morning.’_

The younger one told his boyfriend sincerely, at least he thought he had got to bed around that time. When he was finally dressed into some comfy hoodie and sweatpants like the other five days before, he got Carlos’ answer

_‘Not that long, sure.. I was already almost fully rested at that time, you little hacker. What are you doing now?'_

_‘Eating some way too healthy breakfast and do some workouts inside, because it’s raining. I can’t go on a run. And you?’_

_‘God, that’s the only thing I don’t miss about London. The shitty weather. It’s sunny here, so I will shift my workout into the garden. Please, call me later. Te amo, mi corazon_ ❤️ _’_

 _‘Yeah, do that. And work on your scrumptious looking tan while doing so. And send me a shirtless pic from you to be able to get through my neck session. I will in the afternoon. Te amo, my Spaniard_ ❤️ _’_

And like he had written, Lando did spend the rest of his morning like that. He made himself some healthy breakfast, before he trained a little. He was half through is neck session, when he got the asked shirtless pic of his boyfriend.

Carlos really looked like he had already got some tan over the last few days and god he looked so hot, while his trained upper body was covered with a light layer of sweat and he was almost sparkling under the warm Spanish sun.

It really helped him to finally get through his neck training and he also sent Carlos a pic from himself of the mirror’s reflection, but in contrast to him he kept his shirt on about which the older one was complaining like the drama queen he was sometimes.

Following Lando cooked himself some lunch and ordered food online because he wasn’t allowed to go shopping. Later Lando spent some time in front of his Computer, before he got too tired and he finally made himself comfortable in the living room and watched some random show.

_‘Do you have time to talk?’_

Lando wrote his boyfriend and his phone did ring within seconds.

“Hey, mi corazon. How are you?” Lando smiled to himself, when he heard his boyfriend’s voice through the phone. “Pretty good, just a little tired. And you?” The young Brit turned to speaker phone, so he could make himself more comfortable and he didn’t have to hold his phone the whole time long.

The two of them talked for a while then. Carlos told him about what he had done today, about that he had almost forgotten about how damn annoyed his two sisters could be and that he had beaten his cousin for the fifteenth time at FIFA already today.

In the first few days Carlos hadn’t told Lando anything about his days, because he didn’t want to tell him how much fun he actually had while being in self- quarantine and how much he loved it to finally spend some time with his family again, while his boyfriend didn’t have so much fun, was all on his own and longing for him.

But Lando had told him, that he didn’t bother about it and he loved it to hear him talking and to be able to listen to him. In return, Lando told him pretty detailed about his streams from the night before and the Spaniard always loved it when he got so excited about something like that and he also adored it to hear him smile through the phone.

But somehow they had both finally become silent, for moments already, till Carlos said lovingly “I miss you, mi corazon.” Lando did miss him as well. God, he missed him so freaking much it did already hurt. He would give everything he had for Carlos being here and hold him in his arms, to feel his kisses against his forehead, to smell his scent.

It came unexpected, but Lando was already pretty emotional the whole day long, so it only needed his boyfriend’s soft words to finally tear up. Ashamed, even when Carlos couldn’t see his face, he did burry it into the next pillow and said tearfully “I also miss you.”

“Oh no, mi corazon. Please, don’t cry.” Lando couldn’t stop the sobs coming from deep inside his throat, but still he answered his boyfriend with a shaking voice “I’m not.” He could hear Carlos smile into the phone, before he whispered “I exactly know the way you sound when you cry, mi corazon. But it’s okay to cry. I also really, really miss you and I wish to be next to you and hold you in my arms. I’m still so sorry, mi corazon. But I promise, I will make up for it all again. You will see. Just stay strong for a few more days.”

Somehow Lando had calmed down again, he even felt a little better after the tears he had spent and Carlos had really managed it to make him smile like always, even when there were still tears running down his cheeks. The younger one asked his boyfriend to keep on talking. To hear his voice did calm him down and in the end he even fell asleep by the sound of it.

Lando woke up from his nap by the sound of his doorbell. It must be the supplier, who brought his ordered food. With a still very sleepy expression and messy curls, he made slowly his way over to the front door. He didn’t have to hurry, because he knew the supplier would place the box in front of his door anyway.

But Lando was more than just surprised, when he didn’t found the usual box in front of his feet, but instead a big, fluffy teddy bear. With surprised eyes he looked down at the stuffed animal, before he looked to his right and left to see if the supplier was maybe somewhere still near, because this really wasn’t what he had ordered.

But then Lando saw the little note around the teddy bear’s neck. He knelt down to read it and his eyes widened once more, and they also began to water, when he read the words

 _From your favourite Spaniard. So you have at least someone to cuddle during the nights. P.S. You have to imagine these words in my sexy, Spanish accent. Te amo, mi corazon_ ❤️

Best he wanted to take the teddy bear into his arms and already cuddle it right where he was, but he knew he couldn’t do that, he still had a reputation to uphold, at least the one he had left after everything.

So Lando first got inside, before he cuddled the teddy bear close to his chest and cried tears of happiness into its fluffy head. Following he took a photo with the stuffed animal together and sent it to Carlos with the words

 _'You are really literary the best boyfriend on the whole wide world, my Spaniard. Thank you so much for Mr. Bear right here. I loooove you to the moon and back_ ❤️ _’_

Not even twenty seconds later, Carlos had already answered. He had probably got a message that his order had been delivered and he was only waiting any more for his boyfriend’s reaction.

 _‘Haha_ 😄 _I hope you meant me with that confession of love of yours and not the teddy bear. But I’m glad you like it. Mr. Bear should help you get through the nights till I will be there to cuddle you again. I also love you so much, mi corazon. Can’t wait to hold you in my arms again_ ❤️ _’_

When Lando went to bed at three in the morning, he only saw the WhatsApp message from his boyfriend, where he had wished him good night and sweet dreams over three hours ago. He answered him with a pic of himself and Mr. Bear cuddling together in bed and the words

 _‘God, he is such a cuddler. I’m sure I will sleep pretty well tonight. Can’t wait till you will join us. Love you_ ❤️ _’_

**_Day 11 of self-quarantine_ **

Finally, Lando really didn’t know any more what he to do with himself. He did miss Carlos way too much and he also couldn’t keep it together any more. He had found himself a new hobby, actually it wasn’t new, because he had already done it the days before as well, but it was never that bad like today.

The first time he had jerked off was in the morning, when he woke up with a morning wood. After answering Carlos’ and his parent’s messages, he made himself something to eat and went for a run.

Back home he found a sweated Carlos pic on his phone, while he was sitting on a bench, doing his neck session while his legs were spreaded wide. He could spot his dark, curly body hair on the inside of his thighs and almost, really almost he was able to see something from what was hidden under the thin material of his shorts.

Lando’s thoughts began to drift off, while he looked at the so hot picture. He imagined himself sitting on top of his boyfriend’s lap, riding him or Carlos pumping hard into him, while he held himself onto his boyfriend’s strong shoulders.

The picture even caused Lando to jerk off a second time for today, while he stood under the hot water beams of his shower. Later he drew some new helmet designs and he also designed one for Carlos, which he will show to him when he will finally be here.

After having lunch he cleaned up his house, before he fell all exhausted onto his living room couch to watch a film. He got bored pretty quickly, had to think about his boyfriend way too much and finally jerked off a third time today. But in the end he was still bored and finally he asked Carlos if he wanted to talk.

Lando didn’t have to wait long for his boyfriend’s face-time call. They talked about their days so far, but of course he didn’t tell Carlos anything about his dirty activities. Instead, the young Brit told him about his stream last night and Carlos always listened patiently to him.

But when the Spaniard was telling his boyfriend a story, Lando got kind of lost in his voice. Carlos didn’t only look like a Spanish god, he did also sound like one. Lando did always come so easily, when he whispered something with his sexy accent into his ear when he was already close or he came even quicker and harder when he told him to come in Spanish, after Carlos had told him what these words meant and for once he remembered about their meaning.

Without even wanting it, the young Brit’s hand wandered down to his middle to palm his again half hard dick through his pants. How could he be so horny already now again? It was probably Carlos, seeing and hearing him that turned him on so much and get a hard one for the fourth time in less than six hours.

Carlos didn’t say anything, while he watched his boyfriend’s weird expression, like he was in pain or something like that. Lando bit down hard onto his lips, before he wetted them with his tongue once again. But when he also began to whimper quietly and his face had pretty much colour and it seemed like he was close to sweat, he just had to ask.

“Are you alright, mi corazon? Do you have fever, because you don’t look like you are feeling good?” Being caught, Lando’s expression changed suddenly. This time into nervous, uncomfortable and maybe also a little ashamed. Quickly he shook his head, too quickly. “Nah, I’m good.”

But still Carlos kept on eyeing him sceptical, causing Lando to get even more tensed sweating. And then the Spaniard got it what was going on. With a smirk on his lips he asked his boyfriend “If so, then repeat what I have just told you.” Lando’s eyes widened, when he noticed that he had got caught for once more.

His cheeks began to blush even more and he became all shaking, while he urgently tried to remember at least some parts of his boyfriend’s story, he had just been told. Finally, Carlos freed Lando from this embarrassing situation, when he told him teasingly “I know that expression of yours, mi corazon. I have already seen it often enough, but way to less in the last time. You are pretty horny, aren’t you?”

Shocked Lando looked into the camera with big eyes and an opened mouth. He was speechless, hadn’t known it was so obvious and he was such an opened book for his boyfriend. Because he still kept quiet, Carlos added playfully “Be honest, you were touching yourself, while I was speaking, right? You haven’t followed my story at all.”

Lando bit down on his lip once more, but even when he knew he had lost and that Carlos exactly knew, he still shook his head. It caused the Spaniard to laugh out loud, before he commented him with raised eyebrows, exactly knowing that he was right “Prove it. Show it to me.”

The younger one hesitated for a few moments, because his dick had gone from half hard to stone hard from getting caught. He checked the inside of his lips, while Carlos didn’t stop to give him that look. He glared at him for so long, till Lando gave in and finally moved the camera so Carlos could see his crotch.

He began to laugh satisfied in the second he saw his boyfriend’s hard one through his pants. Like a little boy who had just got caught doing something completely forbidden, Lando looked at Carlos.

“If you like to hear my voice that much, then I will just tell you what you have to do now.” The younger one listened carefully, but he still shook his head, when Carlos commented to touch himself. “You better do what I tell you, if you want to be a good boy. So take your pants down and finally touch yourself. I know you want it.”

Lando had some trouble to get his pants over his hips with only one hand, but when he finally made it he had to admit about it feeling damn good to be out of that tight material. “Show me.” Carlos ordered once more and because Lando was finally also into the game, he did like he got told, earning a heated moan from his boyfriend in response.

Lando could hear his heavy breaths and inaudible words and Spanish curses, while he slowly jerked himself off. “I want to see your face.” He could finally hear his boyfriend’s from desire filled voice. Like the well-behaved boy he was, Lando did like he got told and he was surprised himself how flushed his cheeks looked and how dark his own eyes were.

But nothing compared to how dark Carlos’ eyes had gone, even darker than usual and he could also tell that his boyfriend’s right hand was inside his own pants as well. “I want to see your face and also how you are jerking yourself off. You look so hot right now.” Carlos wished and because he was asking so nicely Lando tried to find a solution to make it happen.

He placed his phone against a box of Kleenex on his couch table and positioned it so that his boyfriend could watch every of his movements and face closely. “Yeah, right that. That’s perfect. And now do it.” Lando nodded his head, before he let both of his hands wander down his belly. He grabbed his balls with his left and held them firmly, while he stroked with his right hand his dick as fast as he could.

He only stopped to wet his palm with his own saliva or tease his nipples a little. They did both moan heated and Lando whined his boyfriend’s name from time to time, because he wished him to be here so badly and help him with that problem between his legs.

Carlos could hear that Lando was already close, but he didn’t manage it to get himself over the edge, he kind of had trouble with it. So he told him with a husky voice “Touch yourself between your sweet ass cheeks. Just like I have showed to you.”

Carlos hadn’t thought it was possible, but Lando’s cheeks began to blush even more, even when he exactly knew how much he actually loved it. “Come on, mi corazon. Don’t be shy. Give it a try. I know you will like it.” Lando exactly knew himself he will and he also knew he had to prepare some lube in his living room for situations like this and in any other room of his house as well, just in case if he will have such a day like this one again.

So Lando finally ended up with wetting his middle finger with his own saliva and he angled his legs to get a better angle to reach his destination. Carlos could exactly tell the moment Lando filled himself with his own finger, because he did whine out and his expression looked very pleasurable.

“You are such a good boy. Keep on like that, make yourself come.” The Spaniard commented, while he felt himself being close. While Carlos watched Lando, how he hit that one special spot deep inside himself almost every time and he tried to come so badly and finally get his relief, he told him with a deep voice “I have already told you so often to get yourself a own dildo for when you are alone. I know how much you like it to play with mine.”

Lando was quiet for the whole time long, till now. He let Carlos do the talking, he made everything he got told, but right now he couldn’t stop himself any more, when he whined out “I don’t want a own dildo. I want you, Carlos. I want to have finally sex with you.”

The Spaniard was quiet for a few moments then. He exactly knew how bad Lando did want it. He actually already wanted it to happen a few times, especially when they were in Australia. It was Carlos himself, who had promised him to sleep with him, while they will be at home for the next few weeks, but he couldn’t hold his promise. At least not yet, but he will.

“I know, mi corazon. But I promise you with everything I have, we will have sex when we see each other again. I also want you so badly and I know you are ready. We will have sex the whole night long, till your legs are shaking and you are totally sore, but also satisfied. I will fuck you in a very single way you want it, mi corazon.”

And that was it for Lando to fall over the edge. He came with Carlos’ name on his lips, loud moans and whimpers coming from deep inside his throat and he arched his back, while he came all over his own belly.

When Lando finally calmed down again and he didn’t only hear the blood rushing through his ears, but also his boyfriend’s fast and deep breathing coming out from the phone next to him, he knew it was his turn to help him now. The young Brit took his phone and showed Carlos the whole mess.

He moved the camera to his still half hard dick, becoming slowly soft again. He did whine out, when he took himself into his fist and stroked even the very last drops out of the from semen glistening head of his dick, being already pretty sensitive.

Playfully Lando moved his finger through his own sperm, smeared it over his still so hot skin, showing to Carlos the creamy liquid sticking between his fingers, before he licked his fingers clean and caused Carlos so to moan out loudly. “You know, it’s my fourth time jerking off today.”

“God, you are one of a horny teenager.” The Spaniard whined out with a smile on his lips. “Yeah, what should I say with you as my boyfriend. I have dreamed about you this night, had a bad morning wood from it and just had to touch myself. Then you sent me that hot pic of you training. I imagined myself sitting on top of your lap, riding you, having my way with you and your dick being deep inside myself. I want to do it like that. I want you to fuck me senseless, to jerk me off while I’m on top of you, I want to leave scratches on your bare shoulders and your hands all over me. I want you so bad, Carlos.”

And that finally sent the Spaniard over the edge, just imagine his first time with his boyfriend. Lando did watch and listen to him come, noticed the creamy, white drops running down his neck and chest. They both kept quiet and tried to calm down from their heights.

The young Brit began to feel cold soon with still laying half naked on the couch and with his own cum all over his belly, which felt also pretty uncomfortable. “I miss cuddling with you afterwards. I feel so cold and I also miss kissing you. Please, come home.” Lando whined already being close to tears. He meant it, he really did. Never before he had missed Carlos so much.

“I know, mi corazon. I miss you too and I also want to take you into my arms right now and warm you up with snuggling myself against you. Cover your cute face with plenty kisses, till you fall asleep in my arms. But.. Just a few more days, I promise.” Bravely Lando nodded his head and tried to sniff his tears away.

“Good boy. What do you say about to clean ourselves now, you get your Mr. Bear and a fluffy blanket and we will watch a film together? I can also tell you my story again. Maybe you will listen to it this time.” Once again the younger one nodded his head, but this time with a smile on his lips.

With a warm blankie, his favourite stuffed animal under his arm and a cup of hot chocolate in his other hand, Lando got back into the living room and made himself comfortable on his couch. Carlos giggled, when he saw his boyfriend like that, also when he noticed that he had changed into his pyjamas.

The Spaniard told Lando the story from before once more, this time the younger did listen to the actual pretty funny story. Later they did watch a film together over face-time. They both had started the Marvel movie at the same time and they both had aimed their phone cameras on themselves, so it almost felt like they were watching it together. But only almost.

It happened like it had to, when Lando fell asleep during the film and only hours later he woke up from his nap again. All sleepily he first didn’t know what had happened. In his half-sleep he looked for Carlos’ near to cuddle himself against his warm body, looking for some comfort.

But then he got it that his boyfriend still wasn’t here. Slowly but sure Lando was really annoyed and also angry about that damn virus. He just wanted Carlos back. Right now.

After Lando had finally found his phone again, he saw he had got a new WhatsApp message from the Spaniard. It was a photo, actually a screenshot, Carlos had made, while they were still face-timing and Lando had already fallen asleep. Under the picture he had written

 _‘God, you are so damn cute when you are sleeping_ 😍 _Can’t wait to nap with you together again, hold you in my arms the whole time long and kiss your sleepy face. En serio, te quiero mucho, mi corazon_ ❤️ _’_

**_Day 15 of self-quarantine_ **

Lando was really, really sick of that damn virus by now. He didn’t want to do anything any more, he didn’t feel like to do anything. He just finally wanted his Carlos back.

He didn’t want to stand up in the mornings any more, do some training was torture, he was even too lazy to cook, he didn’t have any fun any more to create new helmet designs and he didn’t even want to stream any more.

Best Lando wanted to do was to sit in his living room and wait till Carlos will finally go through that damn door. But the Spaniard still wasn’t allowed to leave his family’s house and they also didn’t tell him when he was finally allowed to do so.

Lando’s parents and younger sister will come back from America in four days. Maybe they will even get back home sooner than Carlos and as much as Lando was looking forward to see his family again as much he wished for his boyfriend to come home as well.

He could tell that the Spaniard was already seriously worried about his boyfriend by now. Just the evening before Carlos had asked him if he really wasn’t afraid about being alone all the time. Back then Lando had answered truthfully that it was unfamiliar but alright for him. He really wasn’t scared, till last night.

He woke up to a noise he had heard downstairs and couldn’t identify. He finally got that scared, that Lando called his boyfriend even when he knew that Carlos couldn’t help him with being far away, but only to hear his voice did soothe him already.

The Spaniard answered the call already all worried about Lando calling him in the middle of the night. Under tears he tried to explain what had happened and Carlos tried to comfort him with telling that it was probably nothing bad at all, he also tried to find a logical reason for the noise he had heard and maybe Lando had only just imagined it while being still asleep.

But when the younger one didn’t stop crying, Carlos said that he should call the police, if he was sure about that someone was inside his house. But he had probably really imagined it all, when Lando confessed him that he did miss him so much, that he hated it to be alone and wanted him to be finally back home.

It broke Carlos’ heart to hear his boyfriend like that and not being able to pull him close and cradle him in his arms. But somehow the Spaniard had finally managed it calm down his friend with speaking calmly at him, telling him some funny story about his dog and even singing a Spanish lullaby for him.

Even when Lando’s breathing was already deep and regularly since minutes and he could hear him snore softly into the phone, Carlos still kept on. Telling him how much he missed him as well and that he couldn’t wait to finally see him again. He eventually ended the call with wishing him good night and whispering into the phone how much he actually loved him.

Everything was just so annoying and very boring for Lando by now. He felt like he had already seen every available film on this planet over the last two weeks, had listened to every song on Spotify and he was even too lazy to pass the time with masturbating. He didn’t feel that desire any more, he just really missed Carlos.

When Lando thought about all the things the two of them could have done over the last two weeks, he best wanted to tear up right where he was. Since the last few days he even felt kind of sick, because he missed his boyfriend that much. Never before had got to know how damn long fifteen days could be and what it meant when you really, really miss someone.

But nothing could change this whole stupid situation and nothing could cheer up his mood. Maybe a call from Carlos could, but they had only written their daily good-morning-messages when he had woken up. Since then, he hadn’t heard anything from him. Lando first wanted to fold his laundry, as good as he was able to do, before he wanted to ask Carlos if he wanted to talk a little.

The young Brit was currently searching for the right pair of socks, when he heard a noise downstairs again. But this time he really didn’t just imagine it. It did almost sound like his front door getting closed, but it couldn’t be. Only his parents and Carlos had the key to his house. He did probably already imagine things after being alone for such a long time.

Lando just wanted to keep on his work, when he could hear a very familiar voice with that unmistakable Spanish accent downstairs “Landoooo!” He let fall down the socks he was holding and looked over his shoulder with big, widened eyes. No, this couldn’t be true, Lando thought to himself. Maybe he had finally really become crazy.

But still, the young Brit quickly made his way over to the stairs, went down the first few, before he did bend over and looked through the sprouts down at his hallway. And there he really was. Like he did remember him, maybe just a little more tanned and Lando hadn’t thought it was possible, but maybe also even more beautiful.

Carlos.

With an opened mouth and still painfully widened eyes, he was looking speechless at his boyfriend, like he was the most gorgeous hallucination he had ever seen. “Sorpresa, mi corazon.” The Spaniard smiled widely up at him and with already opened arms for his boyfriend to finally close the distance between them.

“Carlos.” Lando whispered still to his bones shocked and just then he came back to life, ran downstairs, almost dipped over his own feed while doing so and jumped down the last few ones, before crashed into his boyfriend’s arms. No, he literally jumped into his arms, with now his legs around Carlos’ waist and his arms crossed behind his neck.

Lando didn’t know how Carlos had done this, he also didn’t really care about it, because he was here. He was finally back home, finally back by his side again.

The Spaniard wasn’t expecting such a big, warm and wildly welcome. He stepped backwards, when Lando landed in his arms and with a surprised voice he said amused but at the same time also touched about his reaction “Seems like someone was missing me a little.”

But Lando wasn’t able to answer anything. All he could do was crying into his boyfriend’s shoulder, holding onto him like his life did depend on it, it actually even did, and he did sob from deep inside his lungs. Carlos tightened his left hand around his boyfriend’s shaking back and moved his right hand up to his head, where he did bury his palm inside his curls and softly pressed his head against his chest.

“Oh, mi corazon. It’s okay, everything is good. I’m finally here and I won’t ever leave you again for so long. I promise and now please, stop crying, otherwise I have to cry as well.” Carlos whispered against his tremble, kissing him at that spot following, while he cradled him softly in his arms. “It’s finally all good.”

But Lando didn’t want and also couldn’t calm down again. He was still crying and sobbing into his boyfriends so familiar smelling shirt, while his shoulders were shaking and Carlos thought he won’t ever let go of him again.

Finally, the Spaniard carried his boyfriend over into the living room, where he sat down with him together, so Lando was sitting next to him and his legs were hanging over the older one’s lap.

Gently Carlos moved his fingers through the younger once soft curls, before he stroked with the back of his fingers over his tear strained cheeks. “It’s really me, mi corazon. Try to calm down and instead give me one of your sweet smiles I have missed so much.”

Lando tried his very best, but his lips were trembling too much to form one of his cute, cheeky smiles. But he tried and it caused the Spaniard to giggle warmly. Carlos then pressed their foreheads together, so they were looking deep into each other’s eyes and they got lost for some moments.

Carefully the Spaniard pulled away, but just enough, so he could kiss Lando’s nose and whisper so close against his skin “I have also brought your favourite toy with me, mi corazon.” Carlos moved his eyebrows in that one special way, which he knew Lando found it very funny and it really caused the younger one to giggle now and the smile on his lips was a real one this time. Lando sniffed his tears sweetly away and smiled widely up at him.

But only till he leaned forward to press a long and pretty firm kiss onto his boyfriend’s smooth lips. “God, I have missed you so freaking much. I thought I would become crazy if I won’t see you soon.” Lando whispered, while he snuggled closer into Carlos’ arms and new tears began to build up in his already swollen, red eyes.

“I have missed you too, mi corazon. Every damn second. But now I’m here and latest tomorrow you will hate it, because I will follow you anywhere from now on.” The Spaniard warned, while he pressed a kiss against his boyfriend’s forehead. “That sounds pretty good to me.” Lando answered, looking up at him through his lashes.

“Damn your curls got longer and even more wild over the last days and..” Carlos stopped to lift his boyfriend’s chin to inspect his face even closer. Lando was first worried about the way he looked down at him, but then the older one began to smile, before he went on with “..oh my god, really. There has grown kind of beard on your chin, mi corazon. Maybe you aren’t such a little boy any more. You seemed to have matured into a strong, real man finally.”

Playfully Lando boxed Carlos’ arm and rolled his eyes, before he told him “I would have shaved if you would have told me that you are on your way, you muppet.” Carlos smiled at him, before he kissed lovingly his cheek and whispered against his skin “Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise any more. And by the way I like your beard or whatever that on your chin is.”

Lando rolled his eyes once more and shook his head in disbelieve, before he snuggled himself closer into his boyfriend’s side. “Te amo, mi corazon. Te amo.” Carlos whispered, while they looked all happily at each other. “I love you too, my Spaniard.” Lando did response, before their lips met once again, but not for the last time that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> And now tell me your opinion on this one? 😉
> 
> Stay safe and healthy my lovely readers ❤️


End file.
